Ponymon Eclipse Version
by Ponymonfan1
Summary: Moonlight Dusk and her younger sister, Nebula Cluster, are starting their Pokémon Journey through the Equestria Region! But, like any other region, there is danger. The evil Team Lunar, lead by the villainous Nightmare Moon, wishes to bring eternal night. Can Moonlight and Nebula save Equestria? Or will Nightmare Moon win?
1. Prologue

Princess Celestia was sleeping in her bed when she suddenly sat up. "What was that?" She listened again and heard a thud. _It's coming from Luna's room_ , she thought. She got out of her bed and trotted to her sister's room. "Luna, is everything al-" she gasped as she opened the door. "Luna what's happening?" Before her eyes Luna transformed. "Oh no...," she gasped as she heard an evil laugh.

"Did you miss me, Celestia?"

"Nightmare Moon," Celestia growled. She ran out of Luna's room and to hers to grab her Pokeballs, while alerting the guards. Nightmare Moon followed her and shot a beam of magic at her before she got to her room.

"Why are you doing this again?" Celestia said as she dodged. Nightmare Moon didn't answer as she shot another beam at Celestia. She dodged and shot a beam back. "Stop this," Celestia said.

"No! I will never stop until I bring everlasting night!" Nightmare Moon shot another beam at Celestia and as it hit, she galloped off. After Celestia recovered, she tried to chase after her but gave up.

She sighed as two guards walked up holding a filly each. Celestia looked at the fillies and told the guards something. The guards nodded to her and walked off with the fillies after telling her that two of Luna's Pokeballs were left in her room. Celestia sadly walked to her own room and layed down.


	2. The Beginning of a New Journey

The sun shone down on Ponyville as the residents went about their days. In one house, a young blue unicorn with a pink and purple mane was putting on a saddlebag.

"Come on Moonlight! We don't want to be late!" A pink pegasus with a blue and green mane peeked her head through the door.

"Don't rush me Nebula! We're _not_ going to be late," Moonlight replied. She finished putting on her saddlebag and put on a necklace with a pendant that looked like her cutie mark, a cresent moon, and walked out the door.

Nebula had on a similar pendant, but hers was a nebula, and was visibly jittering with excitement. "Hurry up, Slowpoke! It's time to go!" Moonlight rolled her eyes at her younger sister. "Calm down or your saddlebags are going to fall off," she said as she walked down the hall to the front door. Nebula followed her sister, managing to stop jittering, as their mother came up to them.

"I hope you become really good trainers," she said. Moonlight and Nebula smiled at their mother and hugged her before heading out the door. They walked down the street and were discussing what Pokemon they were going to get when Nebula suddenly bumped into a lilac-colored unicorn with a startled oof and both ponies fell to the ground. Moonlight ran over to them and helped them up.

"I'm so sorry," Nebula said. "It's fine. I wasn't really paying attention anyways. Who are you?" the lilac unicorn responded.

"I'm Moonlight Dusk, and this is my sister Nebula," Moonlight responded.

"Oh! You're the ponies that were supposed to get Pokemon from me today! I'm Professor Starlight Glimmer. You were running a bit late so I decided to come to your house. I have the starter Pokemon with me right now, so you can choose now if you want," Starlight said.

Nebula gave Moonlight an 'I told you so' look as Starlight released the starters, which consisted of a cute fox-like Pokemon, a green gecko Pokemon, and a blue penguin Pokemon. "These are Fennekin, Treecko, and Piplup," Starlight said, each Pokemon saying their name when she pointed her hoof at each of them. "You may choose whichever one you want."

Moonlight wanted Nebula to pick first, but Nebula insisted on her picking first since she held off on getting her Pokemon so the two could travel together. Moonlight smiled at Nebula and walked to the Pokemon. She looked over each Pokemon before saying, "I choose Treecko." The Treecko looked at her, climbed onto her head, and looked down at her face, prompting laughter from everypony that saw it.

After the laughter died down, Nebula walked up to the Pokemon while obviously trying not to laugh anymore. Nebula smiled as she looked at the remaining Pokemon and picked Fennekin, who looked very happy.

Starlight smiled at the two sisters and handed them each a Pokedex and some Pokeballs as well as their starters' Pokeballs. "The first Gym is at the edge of the Everfree Forest. I hope you two do well." Starlight said before saying good-bye to them.

Moonlight and Nebula looked at each other and smiled. "So, should we have a battle?" Moonlight asked, to which her sister nodded eagerly. They both sent out their starters and got ready to battle.

* * *

A/N: I figured out how to add Author Notes! Yay! Just to let everybody who reads this know, this is my first fanfiction so don't get too upset with it or I will figure out how to get Fluttershy at your door and she will cry for eternity and you can't get rid of her. And if you want that then you're not mentally sane.


End file.
